Percy Jackson and The Olympians: The titans curse movie
by SkinsFan2106
Summary: This is how i imagine the Titans Curse to go if it was a movie. I tried to make it as much as the book as I can. Enjoy and read the AN in the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is SkinsFan2106 and do I have a treat for you. This is how I imagine Titans Curse to go as a movie. As you all must know we all have our opinions on the Percy Jackson films. I personally think it needs work but it's better than nothing. **

**The thing I've been noticing is that people think it's the actor's who are the problem. I like the actor's they had chosen. Let's face it. Movie writers can't add every little detail. I will be taking a thing or two out from the book. **

**There's been a rumour that the films are dead. There other rumors that the films may continue. Who knows? Maybe the third film will get better. We can't be angry just because two films weren't what we expected. Third times the charm right?**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Main Cast:**

******Logan Lerman as Percy Jackson**

**Alexandra Daddario as Annabeth Chase (with blonde hair)**

**Brandon T Jackson as Grover Underwood**

**Paloma Kwiatkowski as Thalia Grace **

**Jake Abel as Luke Castellan**

**Asa Butterfield as Nico di Angelo**

**Anna Poppingwell as Bianca did Angelo**

**Kaya Scodelario as Zoe Nightshield**

**Ona Grauer as Artemis**

* * *

**(_A taxi pulls up in front of a castle looking school. It's snowing. Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace exit the cab and pay the driver. They stand in front of the school while the taxi drives away. It's quite. Annabeth turns to Percy)_**

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Annabeth asked

"According to Grover. This is where they are" Percy assured

"What exactly are we here for?" Thalia asked

"Two half-bloods" Annabeth replied

_(**Thalia tugs her charm bracelet and taps it. The bracelet turns into a shield with an carving of Medusa. Percy and Annabeth take out their weapons as well. All of a sudden the doors open and there friend Grover comes out with a small smile)**_

* * *

**_(They enter the school and walk down the dark hallway. They go into the cafeteria where a school dance is being held. 'Sweet nothing' by Calvin Harris is booming from the speakers. Thalia snaps her fingers so the mist can activate. Percy and Annabeth put their weapons away)_**

"Where are the Half-bloods?" Thalia asked

"Over there. Their names are Bianca and Nico di Angelo" Grover directed

**_(Grover points to two teenagers who are a few years younger than__ Percy. One is a girl with her wavy dark hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her face is covered with light freckles and her blue eyes stare at her brother. Her brother looks identical to her with the same hair, freckles, and eye color)_**

"Let's just grab them and get out" Thalia hissed

"Are you kidding? They're going to think we're crazy" Percy pointed out

"He's right" Annabeth agreed "We need to act normal. We need the other people to think that we go here so that way we don't look conspicuous"

"So we dance?" Grover asked

"Exactly" Annabeth replied

"Come goat boy. Let's dance" Thalia laughs

_**(Thalia grabs Grovers hand and leads him to the dance floor. Percy stares at Annabeth nervously, who is too busy watching Bianca and Nico. She takes off her ski hat and her golden hair falls against her shoulders**)_

"What's it like having Thalia back?" Percy asked nervously

"It's great" Annabeth replies with a smile "She reminds me of you"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, it's funny. Sometimes she says things that I can imagine you saying. I think you two can get along really well"

"If you say so"

"Hey" Thalia calls "You two look stupid just standing there. Dance!"

**_(Annbeth shrugs and they walk to the dance floor. The song changes to 'I will follow you into the dark' by Death cab for cutie. Annabeth quickly wraps her arms around Percy's neck. Percy places his hands against her hips. They shuffle around like everyone else)_**

"What was that about?" Percy asked

"Do you want to look stupid?" Annabeth says sarcastically

"This probably isn't the best time to tell you I can't dance"

"Probably"

"So, how's everything going with your dad?"

**_(Annabeth locks eyes with Percy. Her smile fades)_**

"He wants me to go visit him for a while. By visit I mean stay" Annabeth says bitterly

"But I thought camp was your home?" Percy asked confused

"Well, I'm not sure if I want to go stay with him"

"If you do?"

"Then there's something I should probably tell you"

**_(Annabeth stops dancing and grabs Percy shoulders)_**

"They're gone" she gasped

"Who?" Percy asked confused

"The di Angelo siblings"

"Go find Grover and Thalia. I'll go after them"

**_(They run through the crowd. Annabeth loses Percy and he is stranded in the crowd. He sees a hooded figure pushing Nico and Bianca out the door. He takes out his sword and follows them out of the gym)_**

**_(Percy runs through the hall and finds Bianca and Nicole at a dead end. He runs toward__ them)_**

"It's okay. I can help you get out of here" Percy replies once he reaches them "My name is Percy and I'll explain everything as soon as we get out here"

**_(Before Bianca can warn him. A scorpion tail stabs Percy in the shoulder. Percy is face to face with the Manicore. Percy cuts himself free but the Manicore's tail grows back. A dagger hits the Manicore, but does nothing. Annabeth Thalia and Grover are across the hallway. Before Percy can get Nicole and Bianca to Grover, they are taken by a hooded figure andthe Maicore follows after them)_**

* * *

**(_Percy, Grover, Thalia, and Annabeth run through the woods until they see the hooded figure with the di Angelo siblings near the edge of the cliff. Annabeth pulls out a Yankees cap)_**

"What's a Yankees cap going to do?" Percy asked her out raged

"Trust me Seaweed Brain" Annabeth pleads

**_(Annabeth puts the cap on and disappears. Percy takes out his sword ready for a fight. Annabeth's hat falls in the snow while she jumps on the Manicores back and hangs on for dead life. Arrows hit the Manicore and it falls dead. They turn around and see hunters of Artemis behind them)_**

"Permission to kill my lady?" asked a blue eyes freckled faced huntress

"Stand down, Zoe" said a coppered haired, older huntress

"As you wish, My lady"

**_(The hooded figure shoves Bianca and Nico to the ground and takes off it's hood. Percy stands face to face with Luke Castellan)_**

"Luke?" Percy said in outrage

"Miss me Jackson" Luke replied smugly

**_(Before Percy can attack Luke, Luke grabs Annabeth by _****_the hair and holds a knife to her throat. Annabeth thrashes and fights to get free. She holds out her hand to Percy)_**

"Let her go!" Percy demanded

"I'll let her go" Luke assured "if you hand over the half-bloods and join me"

"Percy" Annabeth gasped "don't do it. Don't give into him. I'll be fine"

"Let her go now!" The huntress named Zoe demands

"Not until he agrees to my conditions" Luke hisses

"You let her go before I cut off your head and burn it to the gods!" Percy demands

"She means something to you?" Luke said mischievously "Goodbye Jackson"

**_(Percy runs toward them but it's too late. Before he can grab Annabeth's hand Luke jumps over the side of the cliff with his hold still on Annabeth. They hear Annabeth call out to Percy until there is a splash from the ocean below)_**

"No!" Thalia screams

"Annabeth!" Percy calls before attempting to jump

**_(Percy is held down by Hunters. He struggles to get free. The hundreds who the other called 'My lady' walks toward him)_**

"I'm sorry Percy Jackson, but she's beyond help" the huntress replies sadly

"Let me go! Who do you think you are?!" Percy demands

"I'm Artemis. Goddess of the hunt"

* * *

_**(The hunters step up some fires and tents. They give Percy ambrosia and Nicole and Bianca blankets and hot chocolate. Thalia is sitting by the fire crying and Grover is hitting on some** **hunters)**_

"Was she your girlfriend?" Nico asked Percy

_**(Percy looks up at Nico curiously)**_

"What?" Percy asked

"That girl who fell off the cliff" Nico replied "was she your girlfriend?"

"No. She's a very close friend"

"It seemed like you cared about her"

"I did...I mean I do"

"What did that man mean? He called us half-bloods?" Bianca asked

"The reason my friends and I were at the school was to tell you two are half-bloods" Percy explained

"So were half human and what else?"

"Half God. We needed to get you two to camp where you can be safe"

"That explains a lot" Nico replies

"Nico this isn't like your Mythological Magic game!" Bianca hissed "this is serious!"

_**(Percy takes a seat next to Thalia. He holds Annabeth's hat in his hands)**_

"Where did you get that?" Thalia asked while wiping away her tears

"I found it in the snow" Percy sniffed "you want it?"

"Keep it. You found it"

**_(Artemis comes out from a sliver tent with Zoe. Zoe is staring daggers at Thalia who is giving Zoe the exact same stare)_**

"I've been thinking about a new recruit" Artemis announces

"Who, my lady?" A huntress asked

"Bianca di Angelo"

**_(Bianca looks up at them surprised)_**

"Me?" Bianca asked shocked

"Bianca di Angelo" Artemis replied "will you join us and pledge to a life of eternal maidenhood?"

"Bianca, what about camp?" Nico asked

"Quite Nico" Bianca hissed

(Bianca thinks for a second and steps forward to Artemis)

"I accept" Bianca replies

"What?!" Everyone except the hunters say in outrage

"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis and turn my back on the company of men" Bianca replies "if..."

"If what?" Artemis asked

"If you get all of us to Camp half-blood safely"

**_(Artemis purses her lips and let's out an annoyed sigh)_**

"I'll see what my brother can do" Artemis groans

* * *

**Like it? Write a review. Be sure to review, favorite and follow this story if you do like it. Let me know what you think and I'll try updating soon. Also be sure to check out my other stories **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! This is SkinsFan2106 and I am back with another Chapter. I would really like everyone to know before hand that I will be taking some stuff out from the book, adding stuff in and still try to follow the same story line.**

**Let's get one thing straight. This all came to me in a dream. I haven't read the Titans Curse in a long time and I do not own the book. I'm sorry if some stuff is inaccurate. Again this is how I think it will go as a movie. Be completely honest with me.**

**On with the story! :D**

* * *

**Main Cast:**

******Logan Lerman as Percy Jackson**

**Alexandra Daddario as Annabeth Chase (with blonde hair)**

**Brandon T Jackson as Grover Underwood**

**Paloma Kwiatkowski as Thalia Grace **

**Jake Abel as Luke Castellan**

**Asa Butterfield as Nico di Angelo**

**Anna Poppingwell as Bianca did Angelo**

**Kaya Scodelario as Zoe Nightshield**

**Ona Grauer as Artemis**

* * *

**New cast members/minor**

**Sam Clafin as Apollo**

**Anthony Head as Chiron**

**Stanley Tucci as Dionysus/Mr. D**

* * *

**(_In the morning the everyone is reported outside to wait for Apollo's arrival. A bright light comes toward them. The bright light shifts into a a vehicle. It's the sun chariot. A gorgeous man with wavy blonde hair comes the vehicle.)_**

"Miss me sister?" Apollo replies to Artemis

"Self-centered as always" Artemis retorted

"I see your still jealous as always. Haven't you learned little sister?"

"Little? We're twins"

"Yeah, but I was born first"

"Look, do you promise to take care of my hunters?!"

"Don't worry. They're in good hands"

_**(Thalia turns to Percy)**_

"Wow, Apollo is hot" Thalia gasped

"He's the sun God" Percy pointed out

"That's not what I meant"

_**(Percy rolls his eyes and turns back to Apollo. Apollo points at Thalia and gives her a dazzling smile)**_

"Thalia Grace, right?" Apollo replies "Daughter of Zeus"

_**(Thalia stares at Apollo amazed. She looks down at her charm bracelet)**_

"How did you know?" She asked

"Everyone knows. Your all Zeus talks about" he explained

"Really"

"Sweetheart, I don't lie. How would you like to drive the sun chariot?"

_**(Thalia looks up at Apollo completely speechless)**_

"Me?" Thalia asked "but I've never driven anything before

"Don't worry. I'll teach you" Apollo assures "You just have to take it nice and slow"

_**(Before leaving Artemis turned to Zoe)**_

"I'm off to look for their friend" Artemis explained "You and the others will have to go to the camp"

"Is there anything you need me to do, my lady?"

"No, just be in charge of the others"

"As you wish"

* * *

_**(They all pile into the sun chariot and Thalia climbs into the driver seat and Apollo takes the passengers seat)**_

"Now, don't be scared" Apollo instructs "take it nice and slow"

"Got it" Thalia say nervously

_**(Thalia takes a deep breath and slams on the gas pedal)**_

"Relax" Apollo replies "loosen your grip"

"Sorry" Thalia helps

"We're going to die" Percy says to Grover nervously

"Just have faith in Thalia" Grover assures

_**(Thalia tigtens her grip on the wheel and steps on the gas pedal carefully. The sun chariot lurches up and speeds away)**_

"Just take it easy" Apollo soothes

"Shouldn't you be driving" Percy says in outrage

"She needs to learn"

_**(Thalia tightened her grip on the wheel until her knuckles turned white. The sun chariot was lurching up and down. It was flying all **__**over the place. Percy stared at Thalia like she was crazy)**_

"Thalia, clam down" Percy replies

"Shut it, Seaweed Brain. I can do this" Thalia assures

"What are you so terrified of?"

"The sky"

"Don't tell me. You're-"

"Yes, I'm afraid of heights

_**(Percy and Grover looked at each other terrified. They were getting closer and closer to Camp Half-blood by the minute)**_

"We're going to die!" Grover exclaimed

"I guess so" Percy agreed

"Any last words"

"You need to find Annabeth if I don't make it"

"Will you two shut up?" Thalia hissed

**_(They were flying straight towards the lake)_**

"Thalia hit the brake" Percy hissed

"I know what I'm doing" Thalia assures

"Thalia, the brakes!"

**_(With a huge splash the sun chariot plummeted into the lake)_**

"Nice job sweetheart" Apollo replies "just try to be a little more gentle"

* * *

_**(After drying off Percy, Grover and Thalia went to the big house with the di Angelo siblings)**_

"You ran into the hunters?" Chiron asked puzzled

"We had an encounter with the Manicore" Percy explained

"And Annabeth?"

"Luke took her"

_**(Chiron gives Percy a look of sympathy)**_

"Anything I can do?" Chiron asks him

"I want to go find her"

"Absolutely not" says a voice

_**(Mr. D comes in carrying a wine bottle)**_

"Why not?" Percy asked

"Thalia could you and Grover give us some time with Percy?" Chiron asked

_**(Thalia and Grover lead the di Angelo siblings out of the big house. Percy crosses his arms)**_

"Why can't I go look for her?" He asked Chiron

"Artemis is already doing so" Chiron explained

"That's it?"

"After the stunt you pulled last year" Mr.D cut in "we feel it's best you don't go on any quest for a while"

"That's stupid"

_**(Chiron looks at Percy puzzled)**_

"She's my friend" Percy pointed out

"Which is the reason why we don't want you on this quest" Mr. D hissed

"What?"

"You're too connected to Annabelle"

"Annabeth!"

"Whatever"

"Chiron?"

"I'm sorry Percy" Chiron replied "you might not like what you find if you were to go"

"Fine"

_**(Percy let's out an annoyed sigh and exits the big house, slamming the door behind him)**_

* * *

**Like it? Follow, Favorite, and write a review! :)**

**Be honest with me in your review. Give me ideas. Try not to be too harsh because I am sensitive.**

**I'll try updating ASAP!**


End file.
